


Sweet Music

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Feelings, M/M, damn fake marriage episode, i would say this is "i promise i don't ship them" part four but i accidentally kinda do, still mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: They understand each other. Given their goal, that may be a problem.





	Sweet Music

Pierce wakes up to the sound of piano music.

He rolls onto his side, retching. He can feel his internal organs rebuilding themselves. It's uncomfortable, but he isn’t dead.

Lucifer is playing piano. He’s shed his jacket, and the silk lining of his waistcoat catches the city lights outside the window.

“I thought it had worked for a while there,” Lucifer murmurs, and there’s something in his voice that Pierce doesn’t want to think about. “Better luck next time, I suppose.”

Pierce suspects that the acid he drank isn’t the reason for the lump in his throat he can’t swallow.


End file.
